


Breaking Free

by captaingrayson



Series: OUAT Fun Stuff [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Damon and Izzy are singing and it's great, Elena Gilbert Mentioned, Elizabeth Turner Mentioned, Emma Swan Mentioned, F/F, High School Musical References, Jack Sparrow Mentioned - Freeform, My OC is Jack's younger sister, Victor Frankenstein Mentioned, Will Turner Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 21:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10975635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaingrayson/pseuds/captaingrayson
Summary: Damon Salvatore and Isabel Sparrow decide to rock out as they wait for some friends.





	Breaking Free

**Author's Note:**

> This is a prompt from the blog OTPprompts  
> "Imagine your OTP rocking out to Breaking Free from High School Musical"  
> Damon and this OC aren't my OTP but they are my BroTP.

I was singing loudly with Damon throughout the Salvatore home, Stefan and Elena weren’t back yet and Jefferson was with Victor and had yet to call me. I was singing and answering texts from Mulan and Emma in the middle of the living room while Damon was dancing his way over to me. I put my phone down and took the broom stick he offered to me as a microphone stand. Our playlist was on shuffle, and we waited for the next surprise to play. Mildly blasting through the speakers a personal favorite of mine started to play,  _ Breaking Free  _ from High School Musical.

“Oh hell no I’m so not singing this with you.”

“Oh come on, Damon, I used to bug Jack and my dad with this all the time. Did you know,” I said hopping slightly, “that Jackie used to hide it whenever Will and Elizabeth would come over?”

“That’s cause it’s annoying.”

“Please be the Troy to my Gabriella? Just one time? Please?”

Damon sighed, “Fine.”

“YES!,” I jumped around and started singing, “We’re soarin’”

“Flyin’”

We both stood on the coffee table, “There’s not a star in heaven that we can’t reach!”

“If we’re trying.”

“Yeah, we’re breaking free.”

He leaned towards me, “Oh, we’re breaking free.”

We rocked out to the entire song as, unknowingly to us, Stefan and a few of our other friends entered the room possibly looking at us like we’re crazy.

We both ended the song together, “You know the world can see us, in a way that’s different than who we are.”

Stefan clapped and I saw that Mulan had her phone out and was recording us.

I jumped from the table, my boots thumping on the floor and grabbing at her phone, “You are literally the worst girlfriend ever.”

Damon was bowing to his audience, “Thank you, I’m absolutely amazing.”

“Hey, Mulan, can you send me your video of Izzy please,” said Jefferson assisting her in keeping her phone out of my reach.

Mulan was trying to tackle me to the ground as she said, “Just hit the post button Jefferson!”

“Jefferson don’t you dare,” I said.

“Done,” he gave me his cheeky Hatter’s grin.

“I’m gonna kill ya’."


End file.
